Little Boy Gilligan
by Doll Girl
Summary: Boris Balinkroff is back and Gilligan becomes a test subject for his newest plot to take over the world. How will the others deal with a five year old Gilligan who has no idea who they are?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own no one

Author's Note: An idea I had floating in my head for a while. Reviews are proof of interest and the more interested people are in the more I'll write!

Prologue

The day had been beautiful for Gilligan's twenty fifth birthday. The birthday boy himself had been busy all day doing his chores as well as whatever else the Skipper could up with for him to do! As dinnertime approached though, he learned why.

Gilligan's eyes lit up as he approached the camp with his fish he caught. It was decorated with vines and flowers as well as a big banner that said "Happy Birthday Gilligan!" There was also a cake in the middle of the decked out table.

"Aww guys!" he said as he approached.

"Happy Birthday Little Buddy!" Skipper said jovially as he went over and gave him a fond shake. "You thought I forgot eh?"

Gilligan blushed with a smile. "I guess I did! You all didn't have to do this!"

Mary Ann smiled as she went over and hugged him. "Course we did now give me those fish so I can cook them up!" She took them and headed to her oven.

The party went splendidly and he had even gotten gifts from everyone. The Professor had invented a solvent and a machine that made bubbles causing all of the castaways to play around as if they were children again with not a care in the world! Ginger had written him a sweet poem and acted it out ending with a kiss on the cheek causing the boy to blush! Mr and Mrs Howell gave him a box of money that also had a note inside that read: "Gilligan, use this when we get off the island for whatever dream you may have!" Mary Ann smiled and kissed his cheek as she placed her gift in front of him. It was a butterfly made from flower petals. The Skipper saved his for last. It was a carved piece of wood in the shape of an anchor. On one prong it had his name. The other held the Skipper's. In the middle was a short message: "Through stormy seas and fair".

Gilligan was moved to tears and thanked them all.

The Professor smiled as he stood up and raised his coconut cup. "A toast to Gilligan. May you live a long, happy life wherever you are able to call home. We may get agitated and yell at you from time to time but you are the soul of our little island family. Without you we'd have no hope and we would definitely have no laughter."

"Thanks Professor," Gilligan said smiling as his eyes shown.

"I agree. Life here would be dull without you My Boy," Mr Howell said with a kind smile. "You are one of a kind."

The boy ducked his head with a blush as Mrs Howell leaned over and kissed his cheek motherly. The others chuckled!

A little while later the others cleaned up and Gilligan put his gifts away in his duffle bag. The young man smiled as he got into his hammock and closed his eyes worn out from the day's events. A few minutes later he heard the Skipper come in and get into the lower hammock. He felt a hand on his back. "Have a good birthday Little Buddy?"

Gilligan smiled. "Yeah! Best one ever!"

He heard a soft chuckled and felt the hand pat his back before leaving. "Good! Goodnight Gilligan."

"Good night Skipper."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the dead of night as the motorboat arrived on the once deserted island. Boris Balinkroff smirked wickedly as he sneaked towards the castaways' camp with a gun. Once there he looked through the window at the hammocks. The sleeping sailor on top was who he wanted. The boy would be perfect for this experiment!

Now the only problem was getting him away without waking the larger man underneath him. He had seen the protectiveness the Captain had for his first mate and didn't want to be harmed by him. The mad scientist sneaked in and over to the hammocks. Once there he put a hand over Gilligan's mouth and nose startling the young man awake. Boris met his eyes and showed him the gun. He leaned over to his ear. "Do not struggle Boy…or I put a bullet in your friend's forehead! Come with me quietly."

Gilligan gulped and nodded as he slowly got up and out of the hammock before making his way to the door. He looked as the madman put a note on the table before going over and shoving him out the door. Once it was shut he pressed the gun to Gilligan's back and led the boy to his boat. "Get in!"

Gilligan nodded in fear and did as he was told. He trembled in fear as the boat took off.

Neither said a word the entire trip back and once there Igor, the recently returned monster of a man, grabbed the first mate and dragged him inside the mansion. Gilligan fought only briefly but he was reminded of his friends and the danger they could be in and stilled as he was lead up the stairs to the laboratory.

Once there he was thrown into a small cage that had a large ray gun attached to it. Gilligan gulped and watched Boris begin to power it up.

"What are you going to do to me?" Gilligan asked as he clutched the bars.

Boris smirked at him. "I'm going to return you to your friends don't worry…but you'll be slightly…different…"

Gilligan whimpered. "How different?"

"You won't know who they are…because you didn't meet them when you were five years old!" He laughed wickedly as he aimed and shot the ray! Gilligan screamed as he was hit before slumping to the ground and everything went black!

As for Boris he watched gleefully as the first mate's body began to shrink, clothes and all, until he was his five year old self. He grinned as he went in and picked up the child. "Adorable little brat isn't he Igor?"

"Yes Boss," Igor said.

"Well…we must get him back to the lagoon before the Skipper finds the note I left him. Now that my ray gun works I can use it to turn all of the world's leaders into children and take over the world!"

The next morning not only did the Skipper dash to the lagoon but so did the other castaways!

Skipper stopped and stared in shock as he saw a boy dressed as his little buddy lying on the sand asleep. He and the Professor cautiously went over. "Professor is…is it really…?"

Roy nodded with wide eyes. "The note you found said that he'd be younger…it didn't say how much! That creep somehow turned Gilligan into a child! We should wake him up."

Skipper nodded as he reached down and gently shook the small shoulder. "Little Buddy wake up."

The child stirred before sitting up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Do I gots ta go to school today Daddy?"

The sweet voice made both men smile a little. Then frowned as they realized that Gilligan wasn't going to know who they were and where he was.

The little boy blinked his eyes before looking around. "Where I at?"

"Gilligan…" Skipper said in his most soothing voice. Familiar blue eyes looked at him before widening in fear. "Stranger!"

The tried to crawl away but saw the others standing nearby. He screamed and jumped to his feet running toward the trees! "Mommy! Daddy!" he cried in fear.

Skipper ran after him before easily catching up to him and scooping him up in his arms. "Gilligan…Little Buddy calm down!"

The boy kicked and screamed! "Let me go! Let me go! Stranger! Strangers!"

The Professor ran over. "It's ok Gilligan we won't hurt you! We're your friends!"

The boy started crying as his energy was finally spent. Instinctively the Skipper wrapped his arms around him. "It's alright Little Buddy. Shhh."

Gilligan sniffed and cried as the others approached cautiously.

Ginger smiled a bit. "One things for sure…he's a cutie!"

The faint blush that appeared on the boy's cheek made them all smile.

Mary Anne smiled. "Gilligan sweetie, would you like a coconut crème pie?"

The boy looked at her with big round eyes. "I never had dat before."

Mary Ann grinned. "Well then let me go change that right now!" She darted off to her oven.

Mr Howell smiled at the boy. "What a charming young lad. No matter what age he is."

"I sowwy but I no know you," Gilligan said shyly.

"I'm…" the elder man thought about it before smiling softly. "I'm your Uncle Thurston, Dear Boy."

"Uncle Thurston?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Lovey smiled. "And I'm Aunt Lovey. Oh what a sweetheart!"

Ginger smiled. "I'm Ginger. The other girl is Mary Ann."

"I'm Roy Hinkly but you can call me Professor," the Professor said looking at him with a soft look.

Gilligan nodded and looked at the Skipper who smiled in a way that made the child feel safe and warm. "I'm Skipper."

He nodded as he smiled a shy crooked smile at all of them. "I'm Willie Gilligan."


End file.
